robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-1 Valkyrie
The VF-1 Valkyrie was the first Human designed and built Veritech fighter. The Valkyrie had three modes, Battloid, Fighter, and Guardian and was the most versatile mecha used by humanity during the First Robotech War. The Valkyrie was built using the knowledge gleaned of robotechnology thanks to the arrival of the SDF-1 on Earth. Dubbed Project Valkyrie, the creation of the first transformable fighter began in 2006 on Macmartin Island, just off Macross Island. Dr. Emil Lang led the team in designing and constructing the Valkyrie, Lieutenant Roy Fokker was the chief test pilot and Lieutenant Colonel T.R. Edwards commanded the entire project. Following an attack on the prototype by Anti-Unification League fighters that saw Fokker crash the prototype it was briefly shelved for the Project Excalibur. (Comic: "Robotech: From the Stars 5: The Gathering Storm") The project was restarted after Fokker successful used the prototype to kill the hijackers of Armor-1 and destroy a reflex missile that was launched at Macross Island. (Comic: "Robotech: From the Stars 6: Commitment") The United Earth military was able to keep the Valkyrie's transformable capability a secret, even from the civilian inhabitants of Macross Island were a large number of Valkyries were based, until 2009 when the Zentraedi attacked Earth and multiple Valkyrie squadrons were deployed to fight off the invaders. (The Macross Saga: "Boobytrap") By 2015, a replacement for the Valkyrie was been sought. (Comic: "Robotech: From the Stars 0: Promises") Variants VF-1A Valkyrie The VF-1A Valkyrie was the standard model of Valkyrie assigned to new recruits used by the Robotech Defense Force during the First Robotech War and came in a light brown colour scheme. Young ace pilots were in VF-1As had a mostly-white colour scheme. In 2014, the VF-1R model started to replace the VF-1A. (Robotech Infopedia) Known Pilots *Ben Dixon *Maximillian Sterling VF-1D Valkyrie The VF-1D Valkyrie was a trainer model of the VF-1 series whose cockpit was designed to accommodate two individuals. (Robotech Infopedia) Known Pilots *Rick Hunter VF-1J Valkyrie The VF-1J Valkyrie was a model of the Valkyrie usually assigned to leaders of 3 man groups or squadrons. It was identified by its unique head which features two light lasers. Rick Hunter piloted this model with an almost white paint job when he led the Vermilion Squadron. That Veritech was destroyed during a Daedalus Maneuver that took place on Earth. After 2014, production of the VF-1J was discontinued and the surviving fighters were upgraded to VF-1R standard. (Robotech Infopedia) Known Pilots *Rick Hunter *Miriya Sterling VF-1R Valkyrie The VF-1R Valkyrie was designed as a stop-gap fighter to bridge the gap while the next-generation Advanced Veritech Fighter was in development. The older VF-1A and VF-1J models were gradually replaced by the VF-1R, which offered better survivability. The VF-1R featured three cannons mounted on the head of the Veritech. Two of the cannons are like those on the the VF-1J models. The third cannon is a pulse autocannon operated independently of the pilot and was used for point defence to shoot down incoming missiles and other ordinance, allowing the pilot to concentrate on other tasks. (Robotech Infopedia) Notes This particular model of Valkyrie only exists in the Robotech canon. VF-1S Valkyrie The VF-1S Valkyrie was one of the rarest models of the VF-1. The model was specifically designed for commanding officers of Veritech squadrons. Only a dozen had been built when the First Robotech War began. The most famous VF-1S was the prototype, the VF-X-1, otherwise known as Skull-One. Skull-One survived the entire First Robotech War and was piloted by two of the most celebrated pilots of that conflict, Roy Fokker and Rick Hunter. It was eventually dismantled in 2015. (Comic: "Robotech: From the Stars 0: Promises") Known Pilots *Roy Fokker *Rick Hunter Category:Vehicles Category:Veritechs